Near's Cold, Mello's Love
by UtauTachi
Summary: Near catches a cold and Mello must take care of him. But what is this? Are Mello and Near...in love? Rated Y for Yaoi and strong language.


**(as I was writing this...)**

**Me: OMFG MELLOXNEAR IS SO AWESOME I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH OMGOMGOMG!**

**Near: Fangirl, please use your **_**indoor**_** voice.**

**Me: S-Sorry ^_^"**

Rated Y for Yaoi. Oh, and strong language. WARNING: MAY CAUSE NOSEBLEEDS AND FANGASMS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

(Mello's POV)

I can't stand sleeping in the same room as Near. I hate it. I _hate_ it. Who knew a tiny little kid like him could make so much noise in his sleep?

He snores, he whimpers, he sucks on his fingers, I don't know what the moaning was all about that one night but it got pretty loud and I had to wake him up- I hate it.

And tonight was definitely the last straw.

The little freak came into my room crying the other night because he had some nightmare, which must have been pretty bad since he never even shows any emotion, so he's been sleeping with me for three nights in a row.  
I'm about to lose my mind.

Tonight he keeps doing the little sleep-whimpering thing over and over again and it's driving me nuts. Every five seconds I hear "Nn" or "Mph", and he won't stop squirming.

I tap him hard on the shoulder.

"Wake up, dipshit. I'm trying to sleep."

He doesn't answer.

"Near! I'm talking to you!"

I punch him in the shoulder. He cries out softly, but still no answer. Finally, I get up, grab him by the shirt and...stare at his face. It's dark red and his eyes are shut tight.

I gently touch his forehead and pull back my hand, seeing as it's burning hot.

"Hey, Near? You okay?" He moans and opens his eyes slowly.

"M-Mello?" he says sleepily, then he gasps, gripping his head. "Agh..!" I start to panick, stupidly asking him again and again if he's okay.

(Near's POV)

I wake up dazed and confused, listening to the pounding in my head. There seems to be a fading voice far away, but I carelessly ignore it. The voice seems familiar, though, so I open my eyes just a little bit.

It's Mello.

For a minute, I'm afraid that he's trying to attack me by the way his hand is on my cheek, and yet I can hear fear in his voice.

"Hey, Near? You okay?" he demands. My vision is blurry and all I can see is a figure with short blonde hair.

"M-Mello?" I say. As I try to focus on the figure, it feels like something is drilling into my temples.  
"Agh!" I cry out, holding my head with both hands, desperately trying to rid the feeling.

Mello starts shaking me and my head is throbbing hard.

"Please...stop...shaking...me..." I whisper, beginning to shiver suddenly. He steps back, but his eyes are transfixed on me. It's rather annoying.

"Are you feeling okay? You look sick."

Sick.

I almost have to hold my hand down to avoid a facepalm.

I don't really like many things, but being sick is probably the worst thing I've ever felt. I at least hope it's the ugly I-look-like-walking-death kind of sick though. If I vomit he might leave me alone.

Alas, nothing ever works in my favor, and I am diagnosed from "Doctor Mello" with a cold and now forcively bedridden (Mello even threatened Near with handcuffs :D).

Oh, joy.

(Mello's POV)

So, the little kid is now laying on MY couch getting his sick germs all over MY blankets, coughing into MY pillow.

I really couldn't be enjoying this more.

Fifteen times I had to step out to laugh at how stupid he looked, with that red face, a wad of tissues next to him...there could only be on bad thing about this moment.

I keep finding myself...attracted to him. And the way he moans like that- what the hell am I thinking?

He's stupid. He's arrogant. He's adorable. FUCK!

"Is there something wrong, Mello?" he asks. Pfft, the kid really is stupid if he can't figure it out.

"No. Not at all. Open your mouth, I need to take your temperature again."

He slightly opens his mouth and anybody would say he looked pretty cute. Trying not to look at him, I stuck the thermometer in his mouth and let him do the rest.

"101.3." he announces, handing it back to me. "Put it back on the coffee table." I say, gesturing next to Mount Tissue. "Mello, you seem upset. Are you sure nothing is...is...H-Hah-tchoo!" He frantically grabbed a tissue and I just stared at him. Such beatiful eyes.

(Near's POV)

I need to write a note to myself specifically mentioning NOT to sneeze in front of Mello. He won't stop staring at my eyes.

"Is something _wrong_?" I ask, irritated.

"Huh? N-No, why?"

"You won't stop staring at me. It's creepy."

"Sorry."

I can tell something is very wrong here. Either my face is extremely deformed or he's checking me out. Strangely, though, I'm hoping it's the other option.

Truth be told, I told Mello I was having nightmares just so I could sleep in his room. I had to dig through Matt's medicine cabinet just to find some eye drops to make the tears look realistic.

I know he hates it, but...I miss him. My gaze falls upon his and he's looking down at me lustfully.

"Mello..."

"Near..."

"We can't possibly be thinking the same thing, can we?" I ask.

"We must be."

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him close to me, as close as possible. "I love you, Mello."

He pulls away. "I love you too, Near. Now get off. I don't wanna get sick."

I laugh, and he hugs me as well. This time, neither of us want to let go.


End file.
